I'm a Hustler, Baby
by songfire15
Summary: What if, in an ironic twist of fate, Nick did have a son he never knew of? Life turns upside down in this story of fate, love, and family. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Rain poured down heavily outside. Nick Wilde sat cozy, snuggled away in his apartment tucked away within the Sahara District. He took a sip of hot tea with a slurp when the doorbell made him pause, eyebrows furrowed. He sighed, questioning who would be stopping by at this time of night, let alone with the rain outside. He reached the door and glanced out the tiny peep-hole where rain fell in sheets, a blinding backdrop prohibiting him from seeing no further than the few cars parked a stone's throw away.

Out of sheer curiosity, he opened the door, glancing left and right. Not a soul was to be seen. His shoulders raised up and down in disregard. Probably a kid pulling an innocent prank. His paw grasped the doorknob to close it when a tiny, high-pitched squeak stopped him. The sound made his fur prickle on the back of his neck. He knew that sound. Glancing down, a small, white basket sat at his doorstep and inside, a baby fox lay swaddled in a light blue blanket.

 _Oh. Crap._

A folded piece of paper lay nestled between the blanket and edge of the basket. He knelt down and took the note in hand; unfolding the paper, reading:

 _Nick-_

 _I'm sorry. Say hello to your son. I am leaving this place for good and you know full well that he is your doing too. Don't bother calling for me._

 _-Iris_

Another soft coo and Nick's gaze fell down on the tiny creature. As young as he was, the resemblance was irrefutable. Bright green eyes, soft, brick toned fur, and even the ear shape would fool no one. His ears flattened back against his head. He had never been more fearful in his entire life.

In a flurry, he scooped the basket under his arms and retreated inside, out of the rain and into the warmth. The pup squirmed beneath the blanket, fussing in a quiet tantrum. What should he do? No child came with a manual and by all things good, this bombshell was almost more than he could handle. The child continued tittering until finally being picked up. Nick held the child precariously in his arms, cradling him just close enough to be comfortable but far enough away to make one question if he was a new dad. And that he was.

Nick placed the newborn back in the basket once he settled down. Tired eyes looked up at him as the baby drifted off to sleep, tiny arms twitching every now and again.

Nick couldn't leave the baby by himself. Begrudgingly, he carried the basket into his room and gently placed it onto the floor beside the bed. He would bet the child was hungry but the moon sat high in the sky and emotions ran high throughout his body. Tomorrow was another day.

He crawled into bed, never letting his eyes leave the basket. He felt a lump draw in his throat and then he cried. Anger followed, welling up inside his bones, making him shake and he hated himself for being so careless. Tears streamed endlessly down his cheeks. Iris was right. The child was his doing too and now his responsibility. He choked back tears and closed his eyes, remembering an adage he lived by, repeating it like a mantra- _never let them see that they get to you._

 **I do apologize for the majorly emotional ending and short start, but I just feel like Nick would react that way to finding out he really was a dad. This is my first fanfic for Zootopia but I absolutely loved the movie and the connection between Nick and Judy and the plotline in general.**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	2. The Morning After

**AN: I just want to say a quick thank you to everyone who favorited, followed, or reviewed this story. No words can describe how overwhelmed I am by the response it had, so thank you, everyone. Please enjoy the next chapter!**

Nick pushed the stroller down the crowded sidewalks of Zootopia with half-lidded eyes and dragging feet and couldn't help but wonder: how by God's good graces can people do parenting? How can they live with no sleep? How do they know what cry from their child means feed me or clean me? How do they have a life? How do they know what to _do?_

Baby Nick woke him up five times throughout the night. Feeding took up three of those times followed by an awkward stroll next door to ask about borrowing a diaper (though he was thankful his neighbor had one to loan him at all) and then the poor thing woke up crying from an unknown cause. He was exhausted. On top of getting no sleep, being less than prepared for the name 'dad' required him to head into the city for baby stuffs. He continued the slow trek until he reached Piggly Jiggly's, stopping in the baby aisle where an assortment of diapers, lotions, foods, and infant toys loomed over him with intimidation. Where did he start?

Since Baby Nick hadn't had a diaper change recently, beginning with that piece of agenda was as good of place as any. Nick took the brightest pack, looking over the image on the cover. An infant sheep that looked about Baby Nick's size held his back hooves in his front hooves whilst lying cutely on his back. In the corner, a white circle outlined with orange stated, size two. Still unsure of whether this size was correct, he pulled the stroller cover back, where Baby Nick lie sound asleep. From the feel of the diaper inside the package compared to the tiny belly of the pup, size two was deemed the winner. He placed the pack in the bottom of the stroller and continued down the aisle towards the formulas.

Formula in tow, along with a couple toys and outfits, Nick waited impatiently in the checkout line, tapping his claws against the stroller in annoyance. All he wanted was to get home for a nap. Once the hippo in front of him retrieved her bags, he placed his haul on the belt and was greeted by an overly cheerful black panther behind the register.

"Good day sir!" She chimed. "Did you find everything all right today?"

He nodded slowly. "Yes, thank you."

She scanned the formula and placed the canister in a bag before noticing the stroller, saying, "Great! Oh my goodness, your baby is adorable!"

He couldn't help but glance down at the sleeping pup. He smiled with admiration. "Thank you very much."

"You're welcome! Babies are so cute when they sleep," she went on, placing the last set of outfits in another bag. "All right sir, your total today is thirty-five seventy, please."

Nick reached back for his wallet only to freeze realizing his back pocket was empty. He fished around the other pockets for a minute or two but still no wallet. Being a dad was making him stupid. He remembered rushing about the house, tidying up a little bit, getting baby Nick settled in the stroller and in his rush, forgot the dumb wallet on the counter. He groaned, running a hand down his face. "I'm so sorry, Ma'am. I guess I forgot my wallet at home. Is there any way you can hold these until I return?"

"Sure, sir. No problem."

"Actually, Ma'am, here." Behind him, a rabbit with gray fur and lavender eyes, a little younger than himself, set two twenty dollar bills in front of her. "I got it."

"Ma'am," he said to the rabbit, "you really don't have to-"

"Trust me, it's no big deal," she said with a kind smile.

His shoulders slumped in relief as he hung the bags on the arms of the stroller. "Thank you, then. I promise, I will pay you back. You didn't have to do that."

"Don't worry about it!" She retrieved her change from the panther and replaced her wallet in her bag. "I believe you have your hands full," she stated, motioning towards the stroller. "New dad?"

"Heh, yeah. Let's just say, last night was a doozy. I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name?"

"I'm Judy! Judy Hopps. And you are?"

"Nick, Nick Wilde."

"Well, nice to meet you Nick." Leaning in close to the stroller, she smiled down at the pup. "And what's this little guy's name?"

Nick's small smile faded. From the note he read from the night before, Iris hadn't stated a name for the tiny fox and thinking about a baby name was last on the day's baby-do list. He scratched his neck awkwardly. "I guess I haven't really decided on a name for the little guy yet. The right name hasn't popped up you could say."

Judy nodded. "I understand. I have two-hundred and seventy-five brothers and sisters." She chuckled seeing his green eyes widen with fear and his ears flatten back. "Don't worry; it's a bunny thing."

 _Yikes. And he thought one child was bad._ He cleared his throat. "Well, I suppose so. I ought to get going, but again, thank you so very much for your generosity. I mean that."

"You have nothing to worry about, sir. Just keep being a great dad to your son, alright?"

"I'll do that. Take care now."

Nick waved curtly and strolled out of the store, feeling guiltier than he probably should. He was this child's dad and referring to the child as 'Baby Nick' wouldn't fly for long. The baby started to stir within the stroller, gurgling and cooing quietly. Nick glanced over the top and smiled down at the pup. "Well, hello there. Did you rest well, little one?" He was answered with a happy one-sided smile and high-pitched squeal. He made a childish babbling sound in return, which made Baby Nick shake happily from within the carrier. "I must say, you are some sort of cute, you little monkey. Although, your mama didn't tell me your name. Hmm, how about James? James Alexander. Do you like that?"

More happy baby shaking.

"I guess you do, huh? Alright, little James. How about we go home real quick and get you cleaned up?"

Nick headed past the numerous shops and restaurants back towards the train station to head back home, continuing to chatter randomly with James; not that any of his babble was understood, but he would like to think so. "You know, buddy, Alexander was my dad's name. I never really knew my dad. My mom told me he passed away when I was a pup, just like you. But don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." He reached over the stroller's cover, patting the pup's head with his paw. "I promise."

So maybe he hadn't gotten this whole 'dad' thing down perfect yet but he would learn. He smiled. Learning may take time, it may be hard, although the struggle would be worth it in the end.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this next chapter. I will try to update as often as possible so keep watching for updates. Also, thank you to icearoundthemoon and popdiva24 for being my betas. Thanks for reading!**

 **Regards-SF15**


	3. A Day at the Park

James's diaper had been changed. He'd been fed. Nick had played with him but even so the day was young so time didn't matter. Outside, the sun shone high in the sky and Nick decided a trip to the park would do little James and him some good.

Nick pushed the stroller as he followed behind. The park was a couple of blocks away but he figured he needed all the exercise he could get over the next coming months as James grew. He turned a corner and the light-hearted sound of children laughing caught his ear, making him smile. He found a bench overshadowed by a large tree and parked the stroller beside it and sat down. He didn't consider himself a people watcher. Although, he figured James was too small to partake in the activities the park offered, so letting the pup keep himself entertained with the stroller's hanging toys while he watched other animals come and go sounded just as well.

He was watching James bat around a hanging tiger ring when a tap on his shoulder brought him out of his daze. A familiar grey-haired bunny stood there, smiling.

"Hey there. It's me, Judy. We met in the store the other day. You're Nick right?"

He nodded. "Yeah, that's me. Nice to see you again, Judy."

"Nice to see you too. Care if I sit down?" He gave another quick nod and she plopped down in the empty spot beside him. She looked towards the stroller where James stared at her curiously. "So how's your little guy doing?"

"He's doing well. I actually decided on a name for the little fella. James. James Alexander, after my dad."

Bringing a hand to her heart, she smiled. "James is a great name. He sure is cute."

Nick reached in the stroller, ruffling the pup's fur gently. "I think I'll keep him around a while."

"That's so sweet. So, is his mom working or something? I'd like to meet her if I could."

The thought of Iris made him shift uncomfortably. "Actually, she doesn't live around here anymore. I'm taking care of the little guy by myself. It's kinda scary and the whole 'dad' thing got thrust upon me unknowingly and recently. I'm still trying to learn what to do, you know?"

Judy reached over and rested her hand on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry. I can't even imagine."

He shrugged. "It's my fault. I mean, look at him. He looks just like me. Brown fur, green eyes. I don't think I can deny my being his dad. Not only that, but I very clearly remember his mom and ah, my relationship with her…"

* * *

 _The night before blurred behind him, a hazy mix of bodies, drinks, music, and faces he couldn't remember. Finnick invited him to a party, "an innocent get together", he said. From what he gathered from the bits and pieces rolling around his brain, the "innocent get together" had been anything but. Although he wasn't surprised. Finnick giving him a free invite to a party meant fun. He was Nick Wilde after all; the cunning, good-looking, fun-loving fox who never passed up a good time. And what a good time it was._

 _Bodies gyrated together, bumping against one another all in fun. Music undulated in electrified waves, with heavy bass mingling in between static melodies that he could feel in his chest. Colorful drinks were passed around like candy and he lost track after five. Lights in brilliant colors danced across the walls and ceilings, mixed in with the haze from smoke and sweat. This, this was_ freedom _._

 _He was nursing a drink when he saw her. Long, slender legs and a figure rivaling Gazelle. She was a vixen of a fox, with sultry blue eyes and soft, chestnut fur that he was itching to run his hands through. He strolled over to her having discarded his drink, holding out his hand for a dance. Not without a questioning expression did she oblige. When she did, he pulled her close against his chest with a coy smile._

 _The song playing had a fast rhythm-an exhausting tempo that kept the dancefloor moving amidst the Latin tones and rhythms. They swayed in perfect time with the beat, gracefully dancing across the floor beneath them. The room became quiet once the song ended, only for a moment before another heavy beat filled the area. He led her back to the bar and ordered two drinks, starting conversation._

" _And what's your name, doll?"_

 _She smirked. "Iris. And you're Nick. Nick Wilde, right?"_

" _So you've heard of me?"_

" _Of course I have." She grabbed her drink from the bar, sipping slowly. "I hear people talk about you all the time. The infamous Nick Wilde: con-man extraordinaire."_

 _His nose scrunched and his eyes glazed over in disregard or from the alcohol, he wasn't sure. "I'm not a con-man. I consider myself an entrepreneur."_

 _She scoffed. "Entrepreneur, you say?"_

" _That's what I said, isn't it?" He took a sip of his drink before continuing. "So what brings you here? Surely a dame like you has more_ important _things to do than stick around at this crazy party, huh?"_

" _What are you trying to say, Nick?"_

 _He smirked, leaning in close to her ear. "I'm saying, I could show you a good time somewhere else."_

 _Iris gave him a one-sided smile. For a second time, he reached out a paw expectantly. She took his hand and they left the cacophonous rave and retreated to his house in the Sahara District._

* * *

"And that's the story." Nick concluded. "We saw each other every now and again but three months later we got into a huge fight and she said she never wanted to see me again. And we haven't spoken since."

Judy sat there, dumbfounded. The poor guy. She shook her head. "I can't believe she'd do that to you. If I was in that situation, I'd want the father's help. I'm sure had she told you, you would've wanted to be there for her."

"Of course!" He exclaimed in anger. His hands became fists. "I didn't ask to be a dad. I'm glad I'm a part of this kid's life but leaving him like that? It's crap."

"Hey, calm down. From what I see, you're doing a great job. Don't let her actions dictate how you raise James." She chuckled, punching his shoulder gently. "You're a big boy, taking care of a pup should be a piece of cake."

Nick took a breath and released it slowly. The bunny was right. He took James out of the stroller, settling him on his lap, running a finger under his chin. "You're right. What's done is done and now I get to make a difference in this little guy's life. Thanks, Carrots."

She groaned. "Carrots? Really?"

"Why not? You bunnies like carrots don't you?"

"We do. But really?"

He let out a hearty chuckle. "So then the name is perfect! Just roll with it, _Carrots_."

She punched his shoulder, harder this time making him flinch. Her chuckle that followed made James shake and squeal happily, as if he was laughing at his dad's plight. Nick pouted at his child's reaction. "You're turning my child against me, rabbit." He laughed.

"I think you'll survive, fox."

And Baby James didn't seem to give a care in the world.

 **Thanks for reading everyone! I hope this was an enjoyable chapter. Writing the flashback was really fun to write! As always, thanks to my beta, icearoundthemoon.**

 **Regards-SF15**


	4. All Roads Lead

**One Year since an update.**

…

 **I'm so. Sorry. And I really have no excuse. I had the worst writers block after the third chapter and then life hit and just. I'm sorry. I hope at least a few of you have stuck out this crazy hiatus and I'm sure this short(er) chapter isn't going to make up for it. But here it is nonetheless. Thank you for all the support for this story too. I've never had a story take off like this one, so from the bottom of my heart, thank you! Enjoy!**

Several weeks later and James was starting to crawl, getting into mischief wherever he could. Judy was kind enough to help baby-proof Nick's rather drab dwelling and he'd grown quite fond of the kind, gray haired, lavender-eyed bunny who'd rescued him that one time at the grocery store.

James took to her swimmingly, too. He became a fit of giggles and excitement at seeing her. Nick had even dubbed her as his son's "auntie" (an-tee, awn-tee just sounded silly), a job Judy took very seriously. Coddling was priority number one whenever she'd grab James from his dad, making goofy-baby sounds that sparked joy in the tiny pup.

James had fallen asleep in her lap with his tiny arms curled under himself and a laugh always drew up in Nick's throat whenever his little legs twitch at some dream his pup must be having. Judy gently stroked James head and Nick's face lit up with a smile he saved only for her when she showed his son affection-another reason he had such fondness for her. It's not surprising, really, with the abnormal amount of children she had for brother's and sister's that she exuded love towards the younger generation and everyday Nick would promise James that he would only be shown love and adoration, and no one, ever, would take him away.

"Do you think he'll start walking soon?" She asked, keeping her voice low. Nick's apartment had a terrible echo.

"I'm not sure," Nick answered. He reached over and stroked his pup's fur. "The doctor said he's six months old and typically red fox pups start walking at eight months of age. So, yeah, he could be walking sooner than we think."

"Are you ready for it?"

"I'll have to be. It's going to be very interesting, that's a given."

As if he heard himself being talked about, James sprawled his body across Judy's lap, his green eyes blinking from sleep and his now six-month, long, sinewy body stretched out over the sides of her lap. A long yawn escaped and he glanced up at Judy with a large, toothy grin she returned. James tilted his head up to the left where his eyes fell on Nick, his daddy, and he squirmed to his feet and crawled over onto Nick's lap, sitting the perfect picture of cuteness.

Nick wished these moments would last forever. His son with his cute, toothy grin, sitting sweetly with him and Judy. He thought about Judy then James's mother, the mother he didn't have. It pained him to see his son without a mother figure. Judy was not James mother, of course not, but she helped more than Nick could ever thank her for. She was more of mother than Iris ever was.

Mother or not, Nick swore whatever it took he'd raise James and teach him right and never let him walk down the road he'd walked. The road that led him into this whole beautiful, grungy, wonderful, parenthood mess. There'd be time to think of that later. Nick ruffled his sons fur, remembering it'd been sometime since he ate. "Did you sleep well, little man?" James cooed quietly. "Alright, James-ey boy, you must be getting hungry, huh, buddy? Let's go grab you a snack."

James munched silently in his high chair and Nick stashed away the cheesy puffs back in the cupboard, a favorite of James as of late.

Judy admired Nick, frequently telling him he's doing a great job or giving an approving nod when a new, unexpected parenting teaching lesson presented itself. Single parenthood was not for the faint of heart and Nick rather delved into the role of father with the ease of a parent with many children. She smiled from against the counter as Nick wiped a stray crumb of puff from James's face.

As much as she wanted to deny the yearnings of her heart, she was falling for Nick. She watched him walk over beside her. _No. This is Nick we're talking about here. He would never think of you that way. You're a rabbit Judy, rabbits don't just fall for a fox and vice versa. Get over yourself._ But he made it so hard-like right now. In a particularly rare instance, Nick wrapped an arm around her shoulders, cuddling her against his side and she never fought harder to keep herself from blushing.

With a hum of satisfaction, Nick snuggled her closer. "He sure is cute, isn't he?"

Judy nodded. "Cute as button. Hard to believe he's yours, huh?"

James ears perked up towards their voices, and they chuckled. Nick shook his head. "Yeah, he's going to be a charmer when he grows up. Girls will be all over him. I mean, look at that face."

Judy examined the pup's face. Orange cheese dust stained the corners of his lips and a rather proud smile crossed his face, making him look like an adorable, cute, little orange bear. She smiled. "Not with all that cheese staining your face. Here, let me help."

Again Nick watched with adoration as Judy slipped under his arm performed the motherly task of wiping his son's face. He'd fallen for her eons ago. Probably that fateful day when she paid for his purchase at the grocery. She was cute, for a bunny, he'd admit at least that, but interspecies relationships didn't bode well with anyone.

Stupid stereotypes and stupid rules. Why were rules made anyway? To heck with rules and generalities. Life was too short to live by every rule set forth by mayors or presidents or whoever. It could only be good, having her in his life. All she brought him was happiness and the way she dealt with James only compounded to the list of reasons maybe he should ask if she'd go with him.

So he determined he would.

 **There you have it. Crappy in all it's year old glory haha.**

 **Please drop a review if you feel so inclined. They always encourage me to write more and I am really going to focus on this particular story since I know so many of you enjoy it.**

 **Thanks for reading and God bless-SF15**


	5. Job Title

Nick had a problem.

A big, storm cloud of a hurricane, threatening to upheave everything he held dear in his life and throw it into the seas of the unknown.

That big storm surge was a job.

Or lack thereof.

Since learning of his paternal duties, Nick continued working with Finnick, throwing out the hustles just as he had before. He even brought James along with him if he happened to be in a bind, an utter abhorrence in Nick's mind. And that worked for a while, up until realizing James was growing day by day and currently stood up to his knees and would continue to grow. He _really_ needed more space.

After months of searching, a new place finally fell in line and he resolved to himself to make a fresh start and after two long weeks of moving, he finally got settled in. Admittedly the new apartment tore his old abode to shreds. The place had everything and at least several hundred more square feet than his old one. James had his own bathroom, complete with cute, orange and green jungle mammal decor that James always smiled about. Nick rather fawned over his new sleeping quarters. He could fit a queen-sized bed _and_ a nightstand in this one, a large upgrade in his eyes. However, the increased monthly rent put a huge dent in his pocketbook.

Now though, there was a word and that word was reality. A large, scary word that reared its ugly head and implored him to get his act together. James had no place seeing his dad play a crook, and money became tighter each day. The small hustling jobs weren't cutting it. What Nick needed was a real job. A job that paid regularly and one he knew would bring home the bacon - enough bacon to take care him and his son. Over the recent weeks, he'd put in application after application, yet time after time, he was shot down. No bites. No interviews. No _anything._

Judy had been made aware of his plight and she encouraged him with every word. He appreciated her positivity but Nick knew the truth. Nothing would come about for him. People didn't hire thieves, that was lunacy. Sure he'd cleaned up his act, but what different did that make in the eyes of an employer?

It was currently a bright, sunny Tuesday and Nick had opened the blinds to let in natural light, it saved on electricity at least. He sat on the couch, watching James walk unsteadily around the small cocktail table in the middle of the living room. Nick still found amazement that the small, copper haired, green-eyed cutie was his kin. His flesh and blood. He loved that little kit more than life and so help whoever dared try to harm him.

Nick smiled as James grinned that sweet, toothy grin he had. "You having fun, little man?" James let out a cheerful baby giggle and toddled over to Nick who scooped him up and squeezed him tight. "Don't worry, James. I won't let anything happen to you."

Child that he was, at the sound of the doorbell ringing, James wiggled down and out of Nick's grasp and walked in unsteady gait towards the door. The moment Nick opened it, James squealed in delight seeing his Auntie Judy standing there. Nick noticed the brightness in her eyes and how relaxed and natural her whole posture appeared as she picked James up and coddled him. Judy always put off an easy-going vibe but today her whole being exuded an excited, wistful aura he rarely saw from her.

He invited her in and they found themselves back on the couch with James happily situated on Judy's lap. He could tell she felt happy. Her lavender eyes were bright with excitement and her lips curved up almost to her ears. Judy's feet tapped the floor in excitement and Nick found himself rather curious about Judy's overall enthusiasm. Whatever reason, he wished she would share some with him.

Judy turned to him, clapping her hands together in excitement. "Guess what, Nick?" she beamed.

He chuckled. "What, Carrots?"

"So, I talked to the Chief today, and guess what?" Her pause for effect was rather unnecessary, but Nick shrugged it off, nodding for her to continue. "I think I found a job for you!"

Eyes widening, Nick swore he heard her wrong. _Got him a job?_ She had to be pulling his leg. The irony Nick found in the situation only compounded to his doubts. "What do you mean, Carrots. Got me a job? How the heck did you do that?"

Judy went on to explain that due to funding and budget increases within the Healthcare System, the extra funds procured supported an upcoming, ten-week, EMT training course, and those who completed the course would automatically be offered a job at the Zootopia General Hospital and other, local medical facilities. And although registration did cost, she reminded him that the end game result mattered more than his current financial struggle. A small price to pay (literally) for long term financial stability.

Nick allowed the idea to bounce around in his mind. An EMT made good money. _Real good money._ Although not his first choice career wise, the idea peaked his interests. Nick considered himself a 'take charge' kind of guy and in a dire situation where someone's life depended on you and your immediate choices, EMTs needed a 'take charge' kind of attitude. Maybe he could do this.

As the idea set itself in his mind, he leaned in closer to Judy and smiled as his next few words made her beam.

"Where do I sign up?"

Judy's enthusiasm bubbled over. She skipped down the sidewalks humming an upbeat tune with a smile after leaving Nick's apartment. She was just so thrilled! Nick possibly had a job in line, pending the fox strode his sly hind down the station and signed up.

Nick was a perfect candidate for an EMT. He was caring, in his own way, took charge when necessary, didn't back down from a challenge, and had that go-getter attitude. He was a shoo-in. She only hoped he could handle the course work throughout the training should he be chosen.

Not only that, but he also had James to think about. Maybe she could help find him a babysitter or even watch James herself. She groaned. This wasn't even _her_ problem. So why was she so invested in helping Nick? He was grown man, single dad. It was his prerogative to get all those things in line. But he had so much on his plate already! School was a hefty, full time job in itself and put a child to care for in the mix, seemed a bit much for one guy. Sure he could handle it, yet. Even if only to make life a little easier on him.

She blushed. Maybe her feelings for him were more than just skin deep.

 **HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE!**

 **I hope ya'll have a great day of thanks and remember to count your blessings :)**

 **I do have a request however. The plot for this story is waning...I'm sorry. If anyone has any suggestions for how to continue this story or ideas for a chapter ect, please PM me and let me know! I'd greatly appreciate it! I do want to continue this story, but I'm struggling to find my muse.**

 **Thanks as always for reading! Reviews and faves are always welcome.**

 **Regards-SF15**


End file.
